


Side By Side

by HMS AUs (HMSquared)



Series: The Hounds of Vegas Universe [12]
Category: Original Work, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, Alternate Universe - Vegas, Crying, Dialogue Light, Injury, Minor Character Death, Original Universe, Rescue, Shooting, Suicidal Thoughts, Trapped
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:15:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24592153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMS%20AUs
Summary: Randy just wants to be done. But then he gets a new lease on life.
Series: The Hounds of Vegas Universe [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1401376
Kudos: 3





	Side By Side

The instant Randy’s phone rang, he knew something bad was about to happen. Looking at the number only confirmed his fears.

“Hunter.”

“How are you, Randy?” His tone was slimy and blissfully unaware.

“Not so great. What do you want?”

“I actually want to apologize.” Randy scoffed, flashing back to the events of the last few weeks.

“Really?”

“Believe it or not, I don’t have a problem with you. You made your choice, one I must respect.”

“Right.” He didn’t believe a word of Hunter’s B.S. “Where?”

The address made Randy’s blood boil. He was going back to the warehouse.

Getting out of the car, he swallowed. Randy felt sick to his stomach, contemplative and nervous.

He knew what he was walking into. And he didn’t care, not anymore. They’d taken everything. Randy’s only saving grace was regarding Dean. Hunter thought he was dead, and the ginger cop was smart enough to stay hidden.

They were waiting for him like a firing squad. Hunter was front and center, smiling. Murphy was on his right, Kane on his left. Akam and Rezar, former SWAT officers, were in the corner. And then there was Seth.

There was a dead look in his eyes. He flinched at the sight of Randy, legitimate fear creeping up his spine. Not that it mattered.

“Hello, Randy.” Hunter spread his arms out wide. “How nice of you to come.”

“I know what this is.” Randy’s eyes flickered over each of them. “And I’m not going to run.”

“No? Tell me, what do you think will happen? After it all ends?” He shrugged.

“I don’t know, and I don’t care.” Randy glanced at Seth again, who looked away. “I do have one request, though.” Hunter rose an eyebrow.

“Yes?”

“Could you please...turn off the lights?” Randy found himself tearing up and tried to remain calm. “That way, I won’t flinch.” Hunter looked stunned, then nodded. Akam flipped the light switch, plunging the room into darkness.

He’d been waiting for weeks. Weeks for the Authority to end him. Randy shut his eyes and waited for the sweet release.

There was a loud bang, but he felt nothing. Hunter shouted something in the darkness. The lights flickered back on.

Seth was holding his right shoulder and gritting his teeth. Randy saw something in his peripheral vision and turned his head.

Standing to his left, gun in hand, was Steve Borden.

“Steve!” Hunter sounded stunned. His face fixed back into a smile. “How nice to see you again!” Steve didn’t respond. Randy had only spoken with him once or twice...but he’d never seen the man angry.

“Do you have a weapon on you?” the older cop whispered. When Randy shook his head, he handed over a pistol. “I’ve got Kane and Seth. Think you can handle the others?” A nod.

Murphy went down after two shots. Kane joined him a second later, screaming in rage. Hunter dashed across the room toward Seth, who was still clutching his shoulder. Looking over their shoulders, Randy fired twice. One bullet hit Akam, the other Rezar, and they both fell.

The two remaining Authority members looked stunned by the chaos. Steve fired at Hunter’s foot, missing by an inch. The two corrupt cops got up and fled, Seth clinging to his boss for support.

Blood pumped in his ears. Randy felt his knees give and let it happen. He sank to the floor, silently crying. Tears streamed down his face.

Steve was kneeling beside him. Taking the pistol back, he silently reached out a hand. Randy took it and squeezed, thinking about what he’d just done.

As he walked back to the car, shaking, Randy took a deep breath. He suddenly realized how much of a death seeker he was, how badly he’d wanted to die. And he couldn’t let himself fall.

Not for his sake, not for Dean’s, and not for the sake of Las Vegas, Nevada.


End file.
